


Imprint

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: I feel like this idea is really popular, but I just love it so much! Beast Boy has imprinted on his friend and teammate, Raven. How will this end?





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

It became harder as he got older. Perhaps it was the hormones, or the increase in maturity, or maybe it was his coming to understand the wants and needs of the beast inside him, but he had imprinted on his best friend.

He knows when it happened. The minute he saw her in Adonis’ clutches he felt his soul separate into two pieces, and he knew she held the other half. 

For years, he was comfortable just knowing she was happy and safe. Willing to admire, love, and protect from a distance, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

Robin, Nightwing as he prefers to be called now, knows of his plight. Cyborg knew as well and Starfire had some inkling that there was a connection between the two. Of course, she was the only one who could see it went both ways.

Raven was drawn to him. His aura was bright and warm, delicious to soak in until he opened his mouth. But she knew these silly and ill timed jokes did not always come from immaturity, but rather insecurity. He was alone for so long, he craves to see the happiness of others. His aura may be warm, but she senses the undercurrent of trauma below its surface. 

His emotions became an anchor as they got older, his strength and loyalty permeated her mind as she could feel him walk into the common room in the mornings. But he had a different emotion once he saw her. Love, lust, a fierce desire to protect, and admiration all mixed together in an intoxicating and flattering emotion, that she knew was just for her.

They didn’t date other people. Their minds were too fixated on each other. Raven loved him and it was terrifying. Although her emotions grew less unstable with the defeat of her father, she was still a half-demon with powers greater than most understood. But she began to learn to anchor herself to his emotions, using them to calm her own in times of need. He was her security blanket. He loved her, but was too afraid to tell her. The idea of her rejection caused such deep pain he thought he would die at the thought. He also would be crushed if he caused her that type of discomfort, and didn’t want to see the walls he tried so hard to take down go back up.

But, of course, it was only a matter of time before everything came to light.

The titans stood in formation in front of their most irritating villain, Mumbo Jumbo. He had attempted to rob a bank, again. Nightwing stood at the front of his team, and in a tired voice he addressed Mumbo. “Really, Mumbo? You haven’t learned your lesson?” Before Mumbo could respond, Nightwing’s voice had a newfound energy as he yelled his classic line, “Titans, go!”

Raven began to chant and was able to lift the bags of stolen money away from Mumbo, before he could retaliate, Beast Boy, or Changeling as he was now called, shifted into a squid and wrapped Mumbo tight in his tentacles. As Starfire and Cyborg helped the hostages to their feet and helped the wounded, Nightwing felt a chill run up his spine. Something else was coming.  
“Starfire, Vic, get everyone out now! Changeling, Raven, get back in formation! Mumbo isn’t working alone!” He commanded in an authoritative voice.

As the titans adhered to their leader’s orders, Changeling knew who was working with Mumbo. “Adonis,” he hissed. “He’s here.”

With that, Adonis burst through the wall of the vault. “Did ya miss me titans?” He laughed in an arrogant tone. “How ‘bout you beautiful, you miss Adonis?” He spoke lustily towards the violet haired empath.

Raven winced, attempting to control her rage. Changeling emitted a deep, terrifying growl towards the villain which echoed throughout the bank. Adonis’ was wearing a smaller suit, resembling the type of material that Changeling’s was made out of. Perfect for shifting..

“Oh no.” Changeling’s face blanched as he realized. “He reversed the antidote, Nightwing! He reversed the antidote! He can turn into the beast!”

Adonis began to shift as Changeling finished his sentence. His skinny body grew larger as thick fur sprouted, his nose and mouth formed a snout, and with a final roar, he finished his transformation. His sights set to Raven, and Changeling realized his plan. He was going to destroy the titans, by ripping apart the imprint between the two. It would be a fate worse than death for him, and who knew what Adonis would do to Raven once he had her in his clutches.

He’s going to mark her. 

“Raven get out of here! NOW!” He roared, sounding more animalistic than ever. 

Raven was shocked, she would not leave him against this beast, and he knew it. Suddenly, Adonis charged. His speed increased as he neared his target, foaming at the mouth at the thought of his prize. He was so entranced at the thought of Raven, he failed to notice Changeling’s own transformation.

In a flash of green, Changeling had knocked Adonis to the ground as the beast, and began mauling him with unbridled fury. Adonis was shocked from his beast form, and Changeling stopped his attack as Nightwing neared. A need coursed through his veins, Make sure she’s safe. In a shocking speed, he ran towards his mate. 

Raven could barely comprehend what had happened, before she found herself nestled against thick green fur. She could feel the growl coming from inside him, and gently touched his chest. The beast looked down at her, and she watched as his eyes softened and his slow morph back into Garfield. Changeling held her tightly to him, even after his transformation to his human self, and rocked her slightly back and forth as he mumbled into her shoulder. 

“I thought you were.. He was going to.. Oh, Rae.. I..” He held her tighter as his adrenaline rush began to fade. The other teammates had now come to see what the hold up was, and they were shocked by what they saw. A tiny smile had graced Raven’s usually stony face, “Thank you, Garfield. I know what he was planning to do.” She whispered as she pulled away to look into his face. “He was going to mark me, not by imprint, but by force. Correct?” Changeling nodded numbly at the empath, she lightly put her small hand on his cheek. “And it would have hurt me, not only due to the force of being his mate, but because I was already the subject of imprint to someone else.” Garfield’s lips seemed to freeze, his eyes widened as she continued speaking. “I’m an empath, Garfield, but I can also be slightly oblivious to the exact meaning behind certain emotions.” Raven blushed as she continued, acutely aware of her teammates watching them. “But I realize now, you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I’m embarrassed it took me this long to decipher that.”

Garfield felt a warmth grow throughout his body, “You mean that, Rae?”

She blushed at the use of her nickname, “Of course, Gar.”

With an incredulous smile, Garfield leaned into her and placed his lips gently against hers. He couldn’t have guessed the amount of enthusiasm she would return. She threw her arms tightly around his neck as she sunk into the kiss, releasing years of love into him.

The titans froze as they became aware of the rubble encased in black magic swirling around them. With a nervous chuckle, Raven released her powers and pulled away from her partner. “I need more practice.”

“I could help with that!” Garfield’s ears perked up as his small fang protruded from his smile, Raven groaned with a small laugh and stood up, extending him a hand.

Nightwing cleared his throat, “Well, I’m going to wait here for the police with Star. Vic, do you want to help these guys home?” He turned to his cybernetic friend.

“Oh what? I’m a chaperone now? Man, alright. Come on lovebirds, no making out in my baby!” He demanded as he approached the T-car. 

“Oh we’re probably gonna make out in it.” Garfield said low enough that only Raven could hear, and he laughed when he noticed she had burst a streetlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of you who have supported my writing. My absence has come to an end and I hope to write more in the future! Love you all- spookypromqueen


End file.
